


Death

by officialarrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialarrow/pseuds/officialarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't be afraid, my son. Death comes for us all, we can only evade it for so long."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

_"Don't be afraid, my son. Death comes for us all, we can only evade it for so long."_

 

As he stood upon the building he once could call his own, he watched over the city he had vowed to protect. The familiar sound of cars and the breeze passing by his face, he would not admit to anyone he quite liked this part of his job. But as he stood there taking in the familiarness his thoughts would yet again wander off to another  place. A place he said to himself countless times was forbidden. He tried so hard to not think of her, so instead he focused on the city. Looking over his city yet again, he ejoyed the peace he had found himself now.

But he felt as though something was wrong. Something were missing. It did not feel as if it was real, his senses felt somehow strange. It didn't feel right. He closed his eyes and let out a breath in the cold air.

Suddenly he was at home, in the old home he had shared with his late parents and his then innocent little sister. Oh how he missed those sweet times. He could spot the main christmas tree in their living room, and looking at the decorations and feeling the smell in the house, it was no doubt chrismas time. The lovely christmas times he had spent with his true family was probably his best memories of childhood.

Suddenly, a small figure ran towards him and hugged him. He noticed it was Thea, but not as he remembered her now, but as he remembered her then. Such a small girl with her whole future ahead of her and her eyes looked as innocent as he had remembered. She said someting to him, he couldn't hear her but still he understood what she was saying, what was going on. It felt like a memory of sorts. She guided him towards the tree. Under it laid so many presents, he could feel the warmth the christmas time always brought him. His sister handed him a small box, a present meant for him. It was obviously wrapped in by his mother, but he could not help but smile at the gesture from his sister. He ripped open the present, and inside was a frame. A frame with a drawing. The drawing was of a man and a little girl holding hands. Under it said " _Too Oliver from Thea I lov you"._ He could not help but smile at this, and he felt his eyes watering with tears. But yet again he felt the feeling he had felt just now. It did not feel right either. He once again closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes this time, he was not somewhere he thought he loved. He wasn't standing on a building with a beautiful view, or at home with the warmth and comfort of family. He was somewhere dark, somewhere cold, somewhere he always felt he had buried his secrets. He was in the lair.

But the place didn't matter this time, what mattered was the conversation he was about to have.

"So, you're going?" He nodded to her words. "To Nanda Parbat?"

"No, it's a neutrual site. It'll be fine. I'll come back, Thea will be okay." He smiled at her as he packed his things.

"I wish that sounded more convincing." She looked at him with sad eyes. "And I wish you wouldn't go, but I know you better so I'm not gonna ask you to stay."

"I appreciate that."

"But there is one thing I need to ask you to do, and you're not gonna want to."

"Well, if it's you asking I'll do it."

"Kill him." There was a quick moment of silence. "You have to kill Ra's Al Ghul." He looked at her with sad eyes.

"This is a duel Oliver, with one of the most dangerous men that has ever walked the Earth."

"And I wouln't be doing it if I didn't think I could win." 

"I don't doubt that. I don't doubt that you could beat him, I am terrified that you won't kill him. 'Cause that's not who you are anymore, and I am so afriad that Ra's Al Ghul is gonna use your humanity against you."

He hefted the duffle over his shoulder.

"I honestly don't know if I'm a killer anymore. I only know two things. And one is that, whoever I am, I'm someone who would do whatever, _whatever_ , it takes to save his sister."

He took a step closer to Felicity, and gently kissed her forehead. He was about to leave when she stopped him.

"What's the second thing?"

"That I love you."

 

His conciousness was almost there, but he could still not wake up. He thought back to what he had experienced just now.

The first one was the moment he had realized what his feelings was towards her, but was not the memory he was searching for.

The second one was of an old memory before he became who he was, before he would get to know the person who would change him. It was a lovely memory, but not the one he had been looking for.

The last one was of the first time he really had told her how he felt. 

The best memory he had.

The one he was searching for.

And the one with a broken promise.

In the last seconds of conciousness, he could feel the blade through his chest, but it was not the thing that hurt.

When he fell to his death, his deepest regret would never be made right again.

He would never feel her lips against his again.

He would never tell her he loved her again.

_And he died with a broken promise._

 

 


End file.
